From the Beginning
by Lady Vitae
Summary: On Hold Rebecca Lyvers didn't chose to join Starfleet or meet Ghost. Eventual Bones/OC and Scotty/OC


**Disclaimer: **I only own the total butt you are about to meet and Ghost. Everyone else is to their respective owners.

* * *

The office aid stepped a few paces backward, in an attempt to escape from the angered glare being aimed at her. The nervous woman didn't attempt to make eye contact with the beast standing in front of her. Instead she turned her gaze to the cause of her discomfort, a medium sized woman's uniform.

"Please Miss Lyvers; it is required to be in uniform-"

"There is no way in _hell_ I am wearing _that_."

The aid risked a glance at the student. Never before had she seen such a scowl, and those eyes! "B-but Miss Lyvers, what else is there?" She started nervously. The student crossed arms and sneered. "How about giving me a _men's _uniform, Brainiac."

The aid quickly turned and walked into the adjoining back room. She rummaged through the men's clothing, trying to find the right fit so she could send that demon of a human away. Her eyes swiftly glanced over the wooden shelves laden with the uniforms, and low and behold there was one. The aid grabbed it, not caring if it wrinkled and became unfolded. Something told her the red haired beast wouldn't care either.

She scurried back to the other room and all but shoved the uniform into the arms of the student. The student turned and barreled through the door, leaving a stream of curses in her wake. The aid sighed, plopping herself into a chair.

Whoever allowed this woman into the Starfleet Academy must have been completely smashed.

---------------

Rebecca Lyvers stormed through the hallway, not caring who she body chucked into the walls. Only five minutes of being here and someone had already managed to piss her off. It wasn't so much the uniform as it was that mousy aid. If there was anything that pissed Rebecca off the most it was the scared and weak.

Rebecca slammed the doors open and walked outside. She stole across the lawn leading to the dorms, glaring at every living thing that crossed her path. She was not looking forward to what awaited her in her dorm room. Rebecca wanted a room for herself, not wanting to share. She had requested it and the dorm manager said it was possible, but that bastard still set her up with someone. She was not looking forward to spending time with some twit who thinks they're hot shit.

She climbed the stairs two at a time, wanting to get the upcoming confrontation over with. She walked down the hallway with the 2000 numbered rooms. Rebecca looked at the yellow slip of paper to make sure of the room number. "2054," she murmured, glancing at the door then back at the paper. She crumpled it then pressed the button by the door and walked in.

Rebecca's eyes roamed the room as she chucked her bag and uniform onto an empty bed. She was the only one in the room but she could tell that her roommate had already made herself comfortable. There was a line of landscape paintings on the wall; their order was obviously thought out so they would complement each other. There were several framed photos circling a red reading lamp on the small bedside table. The bed sheets were changed from the original red to a light, earthy orange. In the shallow shelf area in the wooden frame of the bed was filled with books. Rebecca squatted down to take a better look at the titles; Secrets of the Grave, History of the Wicca, Encyclopedia of the Supernatural, and A Glance into Demonology. Rebecca returned the last into its place. What kind of person was she living with? Rebecca looked over to one of the open bags at the foot of her roommate's bed. She saw it was filled with a mixture of art supplies.

Rebecca sat on her bed. The deep scowl that adorned her face had lessened a bit. Somehow her roommate's side of the room had calmed Rebecca down a bit but the anxiety of meeting her increased. Rebecca ran her hand through her red, curly hair with a sigh. If just the room alone calmed her fury, she thought, she didn't even want to see how the designer would make her feel.

After a few minutes Rebecca's bad mood went back to fowl. She didn't want some stranger make her lose her edge. Rebecca grabbed the uniform, changed, and walked toward the door. Just as she was about to press the button, the door opened with a whoosh. Rebecca quickly stepped to the side to avoid a collision with the shorter girl walking in.

The girl was too busy with the book she was buried in to notice Rebecca. She was shorter than her by possibly two inches and had brown hair that reached her mid back. Her uniform was similar to Rebecca's, only the top was more form fitting. She must have kept the women's top of the uniform and just asked for the men's bottom. Rebecca couldn't see much her face, since half was hidden by a beige bucket hat and the other half was hidden by the book. The brunette sat on her bed and continued to read, still unaware of Rebecca's presence.

"Ahem." Rebecca cleared her throat to get the girl's attention. Her head snapped up quickly in surprise. "You always this oblivious kid?"

The girl grinned sheepishly and stored her book with the others. "Depends really." She stood and walked over to Rebecca.

"Name's Tani Romero; just call me Ghost," Ghost said with a smile and held out her hand, which Rebecca just looked at. "Rebecca Lyvers." She replied tartly, crossing her arms.

Ghost dropped her arm after realizing the friendly gesture was futile. Then again a friendly anything might be futile given the scowl on her new roommate's face. Ghost rubbed the back of her neck. She felt Rebecca's foul mood and it bothered her.

"So-o," Ghost started, trying to start a conversation. "What's your focus?" Rebecca just glared at her.

"Why?"

Ghost clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "I was just trying to come up with something to talk about." Rebecca snorted.

"Well quit while you are ahead."

Ghost stared, a look of confusion crossing her face. "Huh?"

Rebecca turned back toward the door, stood for a bit, and then looked back.

"Look Romero, I'm not here to make friends. I'm here because I have no choice. So don't even think for one moment that you and I are friends, just because we're roommates. Just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Do that and you'll get to keep your face, _got it_?" Rebecca growled giving Ghost her best anger ridden face she could muster.

Ghost just stood there simply staring with a small frown forming on her face. Rebecca smirked, feeling that she had successfully formed a wall between them, and walked out the door. Ghost crossed her arms and sighed.

"I wonder what flew up her butt."

* * *

_I'm not really much of a writer. This is really the first thing I've written (school papers don't count) so I would really appreciate any help ya'll can give._


End file.
